Places
Map City The city is the main area of the game, where Sath is located for the main quest. Ghost Rider and Grim Reaper were also found here. Important Areas Safe Street/Starter Area This is the area all players start off in, this is where quest giver Sath is also located. The safe zone is starts from the back corners of the street until the intersection. (this is what the place looks like during update 1.7) Note from Uredine: someone get a better image, mine has the mouse in it and i can't be stuffed re-taking the photo Leader Boards This is where the games global rankings are. To use the leader-boards, there is a scroll on the right side of the board which you can use your mouse to scroll with. * wall with black text 100 Deadliest Superhumans (ranked by Fist Strength) * wall with red text 100 Most Notorious Supervillains (ranked by Negative Reputation) * wall with yellow text 100 Most Powerful Superhumans (ranked by Total Power) * blue wall with bright blue text 100 Most Famous Superheroes (ranked by Positive Reputation) * green wall with bright green text 100 Strongest Superhumans (ranked by Body Toughness) Note from Uredine: someone get a better image, mine has the mouse in it and i can't be stuffed re-taking the photo Fist Strength Training Areas Rock The Rock is found next to Sath but is outside of the Safe Zone. Hitting the Rock with your fists will give you x10 FS. Cloud Crystal The Cloud Crystal is found directly above the Tornado. Hitting the Crystal will give you x100 FS. God Stars The God Stars are all located in space, with the required levels increasing with from the lowest to the highest star. Note: You'll need to meet the minimum requirement to train in the following places othwerwise you'll lose half of your HP no matter what. Blue God Star The first and weakest star in space. It's a training place for Fist Strength. It requires 1B Fist Strength to punch it, and it gives x2k FS. It is located in the sky. Also known as the Blue Dwarf Star. Green God Star The second star in space. It's a training place for Fist Strength. It requires 100B Fist Strength to punch it, and it gives x40k FS. It is located in the sky, above the Blue God Star. Also known as Planetary Nebula. Red God Star Most powerful star in space. It's a training place for Fist Strength. It requires 10T Fist Strength to punch it, and it gives x800k FS. It is located in the sky, above the Green God Star. Also known as the Red Giant. Body Toughness Training Areas Note: Unlike all the other training areas (For different skills), you don't have to meet the requirement but you'll need 4x the requirement to take no damage/die in it. City Port The City Port is the secret training place for 2 Body Toughness. It's located east of the spawn. The place is no longer protected with a Safe Zone as of update 1.7 Ice Bath The ice bath is the first training place the player can access as it only requires a mere amount of 100 Body Toughness. This gives the bather 5x the amount of Body Toughness. If the player wishes to take no damage or afk-grind in the bath, they will need 400 Body Toughness. If the player wants to train in it but they don't meet the requirement, they'll need 20 Body Toughness to survive a single hit. Lava Bath The lava bath is the second training place the player can access. It requires 10K Body Toughness and is the last training facility that is in the City Port. This gives the bather 10x the amount of Body Toughness they would usually get per push-up. If the player wants to take no damage or afk-grind in the bath, they will need 40K Body Toughness. If the player wants to train in it but they don't meet the requirement, they'll need 500 Body Toughness to survive a single hit. Iceberg The Iceberg is a training place for Body Toughness. It requires 100K body toughness to resist the frost and train. In order to afk-grind, you will need 400K body toughness. In order to start training in it and you're under the requirement, you'll need 5K Body toughness. It gives 20 times the amount of body toughness. It's located south-west of the spawn. Tornado The tornado is a training place for Body Toughness. It requires 1M body toughness to survive the wind and train. To afk-grind in the tornado, you'll need 4M body toughness. To start training in it (under the requirement), you'll need 50K Body toughness. The tornado gives 50x body toughness. It's located north of the spawn, at the front of the leaderboards. Volcano The volcano is a training place for Body Toughness. It requires 10M body toughness to survive the heat and 40M to afk-grind. To start training in it (under the requirement), you'll need 500K Body toughness. It provides a 100x BT multiplier. It's located north-east of the spawn. Fact: You can no-clip into the hollowed-out center of the volcano if you fly or teleport into it's mouth. Devil's Secret Training Area The Devil’s Secret Training Area is located due North of Spawn, on the same street as the bridge. There are currently 3 sub-segments where super-humans can increase their body toughness. Hell Fire Pit When entering you'll see a green fire rising from the ground. This is the Hell Fire Pit, it is the first training point of the building and requires 1B Body Toughness to train in and to afk-train you'll need 4B body toughness. To start training in it (under the requirement), you'll need 50M Body toughness. It will multiply your BT by 2K. If you want to explore the rest of the area, but you don't have 1B BT you can attempt to teleport around it. Acid Pools The second and third sub-segments are acidic pools. The one on the left requires 100B body toughness and will require 400B body toughness if the player to afk-grind and 5B to train in it when a player is under the requirement. This will multiply your BT by 40K. The one the right requires a whopping 10T body toughness and 40T body toughness to afk-grind and 500B to train in it when a player is under the requirement. This will multiply your BT by 800K. Psychic Power Training Areas Ancient Floating Temple (This island was added in version 1.7, on November 1, 2018, along with the Halloween update.) This island is between the Volcano and Crystal, above the clouds. It serves to train your psychic power, having 4 training sites. Note: Flying will not increase your psychic power here, and you will receive the same amount of PP as sitting down and you'll need to meet the minimum requirement to start training in it othwerwise you'll lose half of your HP no matter what. First Lawn Located to the right of the waterfall. Requires 1M+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power gain by x100 Second Lawn Located to the left of the waterfall. Requires 1B+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power gain by x10k Bridge Requires 1T+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power gain by x1M Waterfall Requires 1Qa+ Psychic Power and multiplies your Psychic Power by x100M Miscellaneous Areas Bridge and Tunnels This is the bridge connecting the city island and the city port. The left tunnel (City side) contains the Reaper, who only appears during the Halloween event (update 1.7). While the right tunnel (City Port side) contains 2 piles of small crates, 2 sleeping bags, curry, fries and a burger, a Coca-Cola and a Bloxt. Park It's a park, that's it, there's nothing special about it, to the left of it is Restaurant 2 Diner Restaurant It is located near the spawn to the left of Diamond Motors, the door is non-solid, allowing you to go inside. Hotel Restaurant It is located near the the park, the door is solid, meaning you need to glitch inside. The easiest way to do this is my spamming V so you can teleport in. Because of this, it may be one of the best ways to afk-grind alive time. This is one of the secret places. The building is seperated into two parts: the entrance with the reception and the dining room,there's a non-solid door separating the two areas. Glitch: If you sit on a chair, you will gain speed with any weight without having the requirement to walk with it. (Patched - You can't sit anywhere anymore) Bar Restaurant It is located near the bridge, the door is solid, meaning you need to glitch inside. The easiest way to do this is my spamming V so you can teleport in. Because of this, it may be one of the best ways to afk-grind alive time. This is one of the secret places. Men's Clothing Store It is located between the bridge and the park, the door is solid, meaning you need to glitch inside. The easiest way to do this is my spamming V so you can teleport in. Because of this, it may be one of the best ways to afk-grind alive time. This is one of the secret places. Note from Uredine: someone get a better image, mine has the mouse in it and i can't be stuffed re-taking the photo Gun Store It is located near the leaderboards, the door is non-solid, allowing you to go inside. It is one of the secret places. It's a notable place to grind alive time if you don't have access to teleport. Going behind the counter prevents people killing you, unless they're also behind the counter with you. Diamond Motors Diamond Motors is located near the starter street, the door is solid so to enter the building you'll need to glitch in. Spamming the V button is the most effective method, but high movement speeds can also do the trick. The inside of the building is quite dark. If you need alive-time you can afk-grind in this area. Gas Station The Gas station located in the city is a secret place where players can hide. There is no door so you won't need any glitches to break in, however, the garage can be also entered via glitching through teleporting or high-speed flight. This a great place to grind afk-alive time. City Port Office Building it's located to the left of the first 2 Body Training areas, easy to find. The door is solid, so you know the drill by now: glitch through the door to get in. Ancient Floating Temple Secret Hole This is a hidden easter egg. You can find it by entering the hole in the temple. It says "get out" Sewers The sewers is a secret underground area that encompasses much of the space below the city. To enter it find the building with green outliers right next door to the gun store near the leader boards. Proceed to shift lock and then spam V in an attempt to enter the building. If you are able to enter the building, you will notice it is quite dark. Move around and after some trial and error you'll find the murky waters and later the sewers itself. Alternatively, you can fly at high speed into the street of any portion of the city that is raised above the height of the Safe Zone to enter. Trivia * Even though you're supposed to 'bathe' in the places to increase your Body Toughness, you can still fly over them and still gain the body toughness. (Patched) * In order to be inactive (or afk) in the places to train body toughness, you need 4 times the amount of required body toughness to not take damage. ** For example, while you require 1 million body toughness for the Tornado, you will not take damage in it with 4 million body toughness. * As of the 1.4 Update, many of the places are now safe zones, probably due to many complaints. This was then changed in the 1.7 Update so that they aren't safe zones any more, so everything is fair game, the only safe zone in 1.7 is the starter street. Category:Information